


Now Touch the Air Softly

by EddieFook



Series: Quickie!verse [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Sappy Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Song, established Destiel, married, they're too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone had told Dean this was harder than proposing...well he still would have proposed, but at least he would have been prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Touch the Air Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! I actually figured out how to write a quickie! So this is one of my favorite artists, I've seen him perform four times and got to hang out with him after a show for a while. His name is Peter Mayer and the song is "Now Touch the Air Softly." He has a few other songs that I love but by far this has to be on my top list for my favorite songs of all time. And he's a native Minnesotean like me! Enjoy! 
> 
> "Now Touch the Air Softly"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cBTW3a6JV0
> 
> And this always makes me laugh because it's so true: "The Introvert Song"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMMnt0XR_as
> 
> Oh and this one just speaks to all of us: "15 More Minutes"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tT61rCAicMk
> 
> As you can tell I really love Peter Mayer and I could put at least a dozen more songs down.

If anyone had told Dean that this would be harder than proposing…well he still would have proposed to his best friend, but he at least would have been prepared. Because this sure as hell was harder than proposing.

Everything had gone off without a hitch. Food, venue, church, flowers, hey Dean and Cas were best friends since fifth grade for a reason. Yeah they fought and disagreed about shit, but that was normal. What they did agree upon was how to throw a wedding. They agreed with everything and Dean seriously questioned the couples who would have meltdown fights and call the whole thing off because they couldn’t agree on carnations or roses.

But then came the song.

And Dean wished he could throw his hands up and say _it’s just a song Cas let’s just pick the first on the list._ But it wasn’t. This was their song. This was the song that was going to set the rest of their lives, and whenever they fought or had a bad day this was the song they were going to play as they slow danced in the kitchen. This was the song that they would dance to after the wedding and be perhaps the only alone moment they would have until the wedding night.

“How about this one?” Dean pointed to a song and Cas tilted his head. They were on their couch, the wedding was two months away and they needed to pick a song like four months ago when they ordered the programs.

“Pronouns, Dean,” Cas said casually as he flicked through yet another list on his laptop. Dean tried not to groan, but damn why did his fiancé have to worry about all things…pronouns. There could be no mention of a man or woman, there could be no description of either person in the song. And it couldn’t be classic rock which Dean agreed with. It might be his favorite genre but when he thought about his first dance he didn’t want to pick one classic rock song and then feel like he was playing favoritism over another band.

“Right, sorry.” Dean was a little snippy and Cas rubbed his leg.

“I’m sorry, my love,” he sounded genuinely upset and Dean felt like a major asshole.

“No, forget me. I’m being a grump,” Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas’s nose.

“Yes, but I have all these restrictions, and you’ve mentioned several very good songs,” Cas looked down at the legs across his lap.

“And you’ve said some really good songs that I’ve struck down too,” Dean kiss Cas’s cheek. “I promise when we find our song we’ll be deliriously happy,” Cas blushed and kissed Dean’s nose.

“I’m already deliriously happy,” he murmured.

“You know, I have to remember to say a big thank you to Gabe for that vocabulary toilet paper, my vows have _huge_ words in it.” Dean winked and the bad mood was broken. Cas laughed and they cuddled together and disagreed on songs.

***

“Dean! Dean!” Cas yelled when he came in the door. They’d fallen asleep on the couch the previous night with song lists on their laps and sometime around two am Cas woke and carried his sleeping best friend to bed. He’d woken three hours later to go on his morning run and after only a mile he rushed back to the apartment.

Dean stuck his head out the bathroom, a toothbrush was in his mouth and his lips were foamed.

“What is it?” his voice was garbled but Cas’s excitement made him beam.

“I found it!” Cas was jumping and holding his iPod. He’d burned about a hundred romantic songs on a playlist to find their song and now it appeared he’d found it. He waved the screen at Dean who just shrugged.

“Never heard of it,” he tried to get to the bathroom to spit out his toothpaste but Cas wouldn’t allow it. He yanked an earbud out and shoved it in Dean’s ear. They stood in the middle of the hallway, toothbrush in Dean’s hand and Cas in his sweaty running clothes and they forgot the world.

“Holy shit,” Dean murmured. This was it. This was their song. It was _exactly_ what Dean felt for Cas. This singer, Peter Mayer, had put into song the perfect picture of what his love looked like.  “It’s…Cas…it’s….”

“I know,” Cas murmured, tears were in his eyes, and they slowly started to circle together. “This is the song I want to play after every argument, or when one of us gets a promotion, and every time we move into a new house, this is…”

“The song we’re going to play at our wedding,” Dean whispered and he could taste Cas’s joy.

***

The last few weeks before the wedding was a blur. There were two billion things to do that neither groom had even thought about. They’d also agreed on celibacy to enjoy the wedding night more so that might have been why the time felt wonky.

Dean also saw their song everywhere. The lavender bushes outside the garage? Bright red. The bakery where Cas got Dean’s favorite pie? Gravel. Contradictions rained on Dean and he felt his heart get bigger.

Then before they even comprehended it it was the weekend of the wedding.

Celibacy lasted about halfway through the bachelor party where they had intended to go to separate places but everything was closed and the couple were happy to spend the night together with their friends anyway. They were even happier for the bar bathroom being behind the kitchen so they could get one last taste of fiancé sex. Or at least that’s what they told one another as they made their way back to the table.

Nothing hampered the wedding. If perfection could be tasted or smelled or heard it was there with them on that day. If he was honest, Dean really didn’t remember much of the ceremony, he didn’t need to pay attention to someone saying that they were going to stay together forever, or that there would be rough patches so they would need to rely on their love to get them through. Dean knew all of that already. He knew Cas would stay with him forever, just as he knew he would live on Cas’s everything. He cried when Cas put his ring on and his hands shook when he slipped the matching band on Cas’s finger.

And just like that they were married.

Sam being the incredible brother that he was got the couple their own private limo so they could have some alone time and without looking back they were in the car and driving the forty five minutes to get to the reception.

“We’re married,” Cas grinned and Dean matched it.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to stop smiling,” Dean kissed all over Cas’s face and his best friend felt like light and joy in his arms. Cas pulled out his iPod and they shared earbuds listening to their song. They didn’t speak just curled into each other and prepared for the party to come.

They took about three million pictures, had an amazing dinner of steak and potatoes and just laughed and held hands under the table. Nothing could puncture their happiness and even the seven billion times the glasses were clinked didn’t come close.

“And now the new married couple will share their first dance at this time,” the DJ called out and Dean found his husband who was busy chatting.

“Come on, _husband_ ,” the word worked like a charm and Cas beamed and followed at a trot.

The soft guitar started up and Dean forgot everything.

Including the four months of dancing lessons Cas’s parents insisted they have.

Dean just buried his face in his new husband’s neck and wrapped his arms around his new husband’s back. Cas didn’t seem to mind, he heaved a great sigh and Dean felt the smile on his shoulder through his suit jacket.

And Dean may or may not have bribed the DJ to play the song twice, just so he could sway with his husband.

And Cas may or may not have bribed the DJ to play the song twice, just so he could sway with his husband.

So they ended up on the floor with the song playing about six times and both were happier than clams.


End file.
